Consummation on the Oasis
by ohgodwhatamireading
Summary: After over ten years of grand travels, perilous danger, blossoming feelings, and a fantastic wedding, Link and Tetra return to the waters where it all started for them to complete their union and look towards their future together. Heavy Telink


A/N: After thinking it over, I've determined that I want to follow up on my last fic by doing a story on the birth of Link and Tetra's child. As such, it only seemed natural to do a story like this as a prelude to it. It is a lemon, but I put a lot of effort into making it vivid without being vulgar. Sex is usually done as a way to solidify the bond between two people who truly love each other, and I wanted to create a piece that focus on that. This story itself is a still technically a sequel to "A Friend in Need" and "The Festival of the Golden Land", making references to their characters and events, it's light enough on it to be understood without reading them although I'm always grateful for any views my work gets. I equally appreciate anyone who bothers to read my personal thoughts as well and hope you enjoy the fic.

* * *

It was truly a wondrous sight to behold. It was one that he had witnessed several times before in his youth, yet somehow had not lost a single bit of its luster after all this time. Through all his years and vast travels, Link had never come across an island with a more beautiful sunset than his private oasis on the Great Sea. Even now, having returned after over a decade away that still hadn't changed. Its soft light radiated across the western horizon with a gentle darkness enveloping the sky from the east. Of course, it wasn't exactly "private" anymore as Link was reminded by the girl draped around his left arm. His "princess" was more than delighted to be able to share in the twilight with him, and having her here with him only made the moment that much more special.

"When you told me that you owned your own cabana I wasn't sure what to think," Tetra remarked, "Not as extravagant as I would've expected from your description but really not a bad place to spend a honeymoon."

The wedding had been phenomenal. Tetra couldn't believe it, but her crew managed to run a well thought out and professional ceremony. Her eyes were stunned to see how much quality furniture her little group had managed to pull together as well as what a well-put together speech that Nick had come up with for the moment when they exchanged their vows, and, now, she was actually married to her beloved goofball. However, she knew that thinking of him to be a mere goofball would be selling him horribly short. Since they had started sailing the world together, he had developed a distinct sense of maturity and dignity. In a way, he almost felt like the one who enabled their odd little band of outcasts to stick together as well as it had. Now they had returned to the part of the world where it had all begun for them. For how much they had changed since they had left, their old stomping grounds hadn't changed one bit. The air was as salty as ever with a brisk wind to play with their hair. No matter how far they would go or how high they would build their new kingdom, this would never stop feeling like home to them.

"I know we're about to get to work on the construction of New Hyrule, but I'm not sure that any kingdom will ever hold the kind of natural charm and elegance that these old seas do," Link reflected.

"I know," Tetra agreed, "King Daphnes and Ganondorf looked at these waters as desolate and barren, but they just couldn't understand its serene beauty the way those of us who grew up on it could."

"Definitely," Link agreed, "The king did a lot of apologizing, but I never felt as though I had it all that bad."

With twilight turning to dusk, a certain sentimentality was starting to pervade the atmosphere, and after feeling a nagging itch for him all day, Tetra realized that now was the time to seize on the mood in the air.

"So, are we ready for the consummation of this precious little union of ours?" she proposed.

"It's been a long time coming, but I think this time we're truly ready for that next step," he nodded.

After a day with the beach, quality barbecue, and refreshing drinks, the pair went inside the house where the bed had already been readied for their first night together. The crackling fireplace cast a lukewarm glow over the room, and a crisp breeze came in through the open window which caused the flames to flicker and flare. It reminded them of the burning fervor they were each readying themselves to let loose. After exchanging one last clothed kiss with her, Link tossed off the shirt he had been wearing to alleviate the building heat. Tetra lacked his patience or purity and thus went one step further by discarding her pants to be left only in her panties and tube top and his first look at her completely bare inner thighs was enough to almost take Link's breath away. Even before getting married, they had developed a taste for secret make out sessions with each offering up bits of skin for the other to adore, but now, as husband and wife, they were here fully ready to become one.

"I've been wanting to do this for with you for a long time," Link took a deep breath, "But you accept what will probably happen if we do, right?"

"Of course, I do," Tetra nodded, "The Hyrulean Royal Family needs an heir. There's not a person in the world I would want to father it besides you."

"I'm truly humbled, Tetra," he sighed.

"Humbled? What's there to feel humble about? We're finally on our honeymoon. I thought you'd be super excited for this."

"I am, I am," Link rebutted with a wave of the hand, "It's just still on my mind a bit."

"What is?"

"All that stuff that came up during that festival for the old Hyrule. The stuff about how heroes and princess aren't supposed to actually mate with each other."

"But Nick told you that was all bogus. It has nothing to do with us."

"I know that, but now that I've come this far. It feels weird. I mean I'm really married to Princess Zelda. It's a tremendous honor for me, and I guess it's only now starting to really sink in."

"Now, Link, I know that before long I will be the monarch of a New Hyrule, living together with you in a castle and governing over the kingdom," Tetra put and arm around him, "but no matter how many people only know me as their queen, I'll always be your Captain Tetra and from now on, your wife."

"Thanks Tetra, that really means a lot to me," he pulled her into a full body hug to which she responded by giving him another kiss.

"I'm glad to hear it, but are we finally ready to have some fun?" Tetra grew more seductive and started tracing her finger down his upper body, "Sophia told me that it can be the most incredible thing you've ever experienced."

"Yes," Link straightened himself, "I want to give everything I have to you."

"That's wonderful," Tetra slid her finger down to rest on top of the bulge in his pants, "because _this_ has been begging for my attention for quite some time."

Link had previously mentally prepared himself for this occasion, but her sultry aura was intoxicating and having Tetra's hand dancing on his tented member went far beyond anything he had envisioned.

"If that's what you want, then so be it," he worked up the steadiest smile he could in the situation, "I love you from the bottom of my heart, Tetra. I want to be with you in mind and body."

"I know that you're trying to be sweet and all, but I'm really getting anxious here," Tetra cooed, "I think it's time for you to show me yours, and I'll show you mine."

"Fine, I no longer have the need to hide anything from you," he began fiddling with his belt while she started to work on her top and bra.

Both had been told differing stories about this precise situation from their friends, but they quickly found the reality to be differing greatly from the expectations. With a bit of nervous clumsiness, Link removed his pants as she removed her bra. Tetra was amazed how big his manhood appeared to be within his boxers, and Link was stunned by the marvelous shape and firmness her chest displayed when allowed to hang out freely. Each found the situation more awkward than they had anticipated as they felt more open exposed than ever before, but they also grew more eager to see the rest of what the other had to offer and drew closer together to further. With silent nods of consent, they took one another pack into their hands to begin exploring their newly discovered territory.

"Am I seeing things Link, or does it look like you're packing some serious heat down there?" Tetra took a glimpse of his covered nether regions.

"Only if I'm also hallucinating about how gorgeous these breasts of yours are," Link took her left mammary into his hand.

He was immediately awe-struck by the softness of her flesh in his palm. They had a texture completely unlike anything he had ever come across, not to mention that they were much bigger than her normally restrained style of clothing would have ever led him to believe. Her reactions to his kneading of her breast was unlike what he was used to as well. She would let out tiny gasps and moans that appeared proportional to the amount of force he was using. His sensitive Hylian ears quickly grew addicted to these sounds, and he took hold of her right breasts as well in hopes of getting even more of them. This quickly had the intended affect as her mouth hung open for sustained moans. Link dove in to press his lips against hers so that he could capture those moans in his own throats. Moving his fingers to play with her perky, pink nipples added some shivers to the mix as well. All in all, it was wonderful, and Tetra felt tears forming in her eyes from having Link so adeptly relishing her body like this. At the same time, she felt like she to do something, anything, to repay him has his captain, his princess, and his wife. Her mind had almost completely melted into his hands but reawake when her eyes glanced downwards to spot a tent in his shorts that had grown to a size that had them nearly boggling out of her head along with a spot of moisture at the peak which signified a man rapidly approaching his limit. Tetra mustered up the strength to slip out from under his pressure and grab onto the bulge to fully recapture his attention.

"Enough..." she panted, "I can't wait any longer. I need my turn with you. Take them off, now."

"Come on, Tetra. Just a few more seconds. That can surely wait another moment or two," he tried to reason with her, not yet ready to lose the fluffy feeling of her fleshy bits in his palms.

"Now!" she squeezed on him, growing visibly irritated with his modesty.

"Sounds to me like that's an order," Link let go of her as she released her hold on his groin.

Tetra watched him intently as she awaited the grand unveiling of the organ that would be commencing the propagation of their new royal family. Even though she had never seen one in person before, she knew they could vary as wildly as women's breasts do, but what she had already seen and felt from Link had her confident that he wouldn't be disappointed. Link was already well assured that he had nothing to be ashamed of, but seeing the expression on her face added the extra desire to measure up to her expectations although he already had good reason to believe that wouldn't be an issue. He hooked his fingers into his waistband and yanked his undergarments off as fast as he could to allow his firm masculinity to spring free for her eyes to behold in its entirety, and it made quite the first impression with near total rigidity and substantial size.

"Wow, just look at that!" she half-exclaimed, half-groaned, "The hero of Hyrule is as well-equipped as ever!"

"Yes, this is my green anaconda," he fully presented himself to her with a touch of humor.

"Ooh, it's incredible..." Tetra gushed as she had already gotten her hand around as much of the shaft as she could manage, "Hard as a rock and quite a bit larger than I was told one of these was supposed to be."

"Yeah, I'd be lying if I said a certain someone you know hadn't told me that I'm a tad bigger than the average guy, but that's not important to me. All I care about is using what I have to do the best I possibly can for you," he replied, fighting his hardest to keep a straight face. As good as it felt for Link to at long last have Tetra's tender fingers on his appendage, it made him feel just as good to see Tetra so eager and excited,

"I truly cannot wait to have this beast buried in my maidenhood, but, first, I owe you one for earlier," she started to slowly stroke him.

From the get go, she instantly fell in love with how hard and rugged his erection was. Link was always so humble and polite that it would almost make one expect that concepts such as carnal desires would be foreign to him, but she now had a hefty reminder that this widely revered hero of hers also had a capacity for lust in him that now seemed immeasurable. Even with the controlled pace of her initial movements, it was now his turn to shudder and moan. The beating of his heart that she could feel through the veins enveloping his member escalated with each motion she made across his length. The bit of fluid she could spot building at the tip also seemed to evolve into a steady stream. Her eyes trailed down as she continued her work to get a look at his testicles too. For years, Tetra had only known a man's balls as the great equalizer for physically disadvantaged women, but seeing Link's out in the open with a tantalizing roundness to them now gave her the feeling that they were something to be admired as well, especially on the right person. Knowing how important yet delicate they are, she brought her free hand down to gingerly cup his scrotum. It left her amazed to see how this contact appeared to only make him feel even better. So much so that it only took a few seconds for him to have to reach out an arm to weakly push her off.

"Enough, Tetra," he begged, "Any more of that and I really will lose my mind. I need to be inside you now, please."

"Yes, I understand," she consented, "There's much fun to be had with this in the future, but I can't have you spilling your seed like this here. It must be in my womb, all of it."

Tetra boldly removed her panties which had been the last remaining article of clothing between them. In taking them off, the moisture she felt alerted Tetra to how close she had been to losing control as well. Their relationship dated back to childhood puppy love, but now they were finally face-to-face as adults with nothing held back. Their physical and emotional desires were ready to boil over in the worst way and could no longer be satiated by anything less by achieving the most perfect union that a man and woman can have with one another.

"I wish I had the way with words to express how spectacular you look to me right now," Link took in her naked form for the first time. He fought as hard as he could to keep himself from staring, but her moist womanhood was a difficult sight to take his eyes away from. The others in a crew had advised him that a woman's fluids were the equivalent of a man's hardness, and the way she was dripping sent the clear message that he arousal matched or even exceeded his own.

"No worries," she pushed him to lie back and climbed above him, "From now on, we'll use our bodies to fill in the blanks."

Tetra bent over to look at Link up close and directly in the eyes one last time while she prepped his erection to enter her. Her own blue eyes were a dazzling sight for Link as the girl pecked at the tip of his manhood with her wet folds before spreading herself open enough to take the head in completely. Just having the glans inside was enough to have them both jolting with electrifying sensations, but it wasn't much further down that Link felt himself hit an obstacle. He had previously been told what a woman had to do to lose her virginity, and he realized what this now meant for Tetra.

"Tetra, I-" he attempted to speak before being shushed by an index finger on his lips."

"This is my battle, Link. Not yours," was all she had to say on the issue before resuming what she had started.

The pirate knew that this required swift and decisive action. In fact, it seemed appropriate given the gravity of decision of who should be the one with whom she mixes her royal blood. Bearing the weight of this decision and her determination to be with Link, she came down with enough force to have his rod crashing through all of her remaining barriers to complete their joining. This was initially accompanied by a distinct pain, but it was one that quickly washed away into a wave of relief from the burden she felt being lifted from her shoulders. Shortly after that, it even began to feel good, really good. Even after her virginity had been shattered, it was daunting to see just how much left of him she still had left to take in, but it was an excursion that she wholeheartedly looked forward to making. With her own juices pouring out for lubrication, it wasn't long before she was making her way down his final inches.

"Mmmmmm," she let out a purr as her walls stretched to match his shape and volume, "So big..."

"Is that a problem, Tetra? Please tell me if I'm hurting you," Link finally spoke up when she had planted herself squarely on his lap.

"No, not at all, it's rather nice and filling" she released the deep breath she realized she had been holding in, "This is the most vindicated I've ever felt in my life, as if this is the moment I've been living for."

"Me too," he exhaled his own gulp of nervous air as well, "It's unlike anything I've ever experienced. I can visualize your deepest parts so vividly like this."

"Yes, the form of your manhood is quite clear to me too" she rubbed her lower abdomen, "Now, you just sit back and let the captain take charge. I shall ravish it like it's never been ravished before."

Having finally adjusted to the dimensions of the intrusion within her, Tetra was at last ready to get her legs moving and started by slowly raising herself up to capture the sensation of Link's length full rubbing against her entrance. She had already seen just how sensitive it was earlier, but she quickly learned that her own body was just as sensitive from how difficult it was to keep herself upright before being overcome by the need to dive back down on him again. It was as if his member had already become a part of her that she couldn't bear separating from. She lifted her hips once more to make another journey from the base to the glans that a shiver down her spine that amplified on the return trip. Tetra knew that her first orgasm was closer than she ever expected, but getting Link to that all-too-important ejaculation remained her top priority so she sped up to begin the ride of both of their contrast, Link was spread out gleefully on his back, reveling in every minute detail of it.

Her innards provided the perfect combination of moisture, heat, and softness while offering him a squeeze that was tight but not too tight and seemed to know how to apply the proper pressure to all the right places. It was a thorough embrace of his penis that had him completely at ease, especially since he could clearly see and feel just how much pleasure his manhood was providing Tetra as well. He wanted nothing more to see her hit the orgasm of her life before reaching his own. Even so, he knew that when he did get there it was going to be something truly fierce. He shut his eyes to focus on the myriad of ebullient sensations now surging through his loins. His body had gone largely numb to any outside stimulation aside from the mushiness enveloping his shaft, and her thrusts had worked him up to a level of hardness he had never reached before. The pressure building in his member was hard to ignore, but he held strong to properly savor her just as she was savoring him until Tetra's voice rang out in one grand, rapturous moan. Her body bucked and trembled as the storm within her spiraled out of control and threw her into a dizzying climax. Feeling all of this through her womanhood made Link want to join her in this moment, but he instead chose to hold her as she came down on top of him gasping for air.

"Tetra, you alright?" he whispered in her ear while running his hands through her hair.

"Yeah, better than alright," she giggled, "The real thing is so much better than any story."

"I appreciate the compliment, but I'm still waiting to... you know... I was starting to get close..." Link alerted her to his erection still throbbing inside her."

"My, that was rude of me, wasn't it?" she picked herself back up, "It's not befitting of a ruler to leave her hero on the brink of bursting."

"If I do burst though, are you fine with that? I mean it could be mess"

"Of course, you dummy. Not only do I want a lot of it inside me, but I want all of it inside me."

"Even if it means getting pregnant? I'm sorry to keep harping on it, but once I start that's no way I can stop and there's no going back on that kind of decision."

"Especially if it means getting pregnant. You, me, the crew, and the world, we're not only ready for you to give me this baby, but we all need you to give me this baby."

"I'll give you the cutest baby anyone's ever seen."

"As well the smartest, toughest, and coolest."

"I'll see what I can do." he pecked a kiss on her cheek.

Tetra began to lift her hips again, but, instead of focus on the physical sensations of having him still raging hard inside her, all her attention was now centered on Link himself as he continued building up to his release. It had already started to twitch within her walls to portend the oncoming eruption, but Tetra wanted him to enjoy his orgasm as much as she enjoyed hers. She put all of the strength she could into her motions to bear down on his member with every fiber of her body. This even seemed to prompt her vagina to clamp onto him even tighter than before, and, boy, was it fun watching his whole body tense up because of it. He had shown admirable fortitude all night, but now was the time for her to watch him lose control. The hero felt a mighty flood ready to pour out of him as the stirring in his genitals shifted into overdrive. His breathing picked up, his muscles tensed to really show off just how well-built the adventurer truly was, and they could both feel his erection grow harder than ever within her cavern. It was quite the distinct juxtaposition to how helpless he looked whimpering beneath her.

"Come on, Link" she continued to pound away at him, "I can tell it feels good for you by how much you're swelling up in there. Look like you're actually enjoying yourself."

"I am," he grunted, "So much so that it's tough to hold on."

"I don't want you to hold on," she accelerated, "I want you to let go and let loose. Not just tonight, but for the rest of our lives. Show me how much you love me. Pour it into me, Link! Give me your child!"

He tried to give a proper answer, but any words he tried to speak were preempted by his most audible groan of the evening as the final restraining systems in his loins failed him and all of the pent-up energy trapped within burst forth. Tetra was given one final warning of his oncoming ejaculation by one, two, three upward bucks of his hips that had his glans pressed right up against the entrance to her womb before finally unleashing its load. The force and volume of his ejaculation perfectly befitted his passion for her and his stature as a legendary hero. The waves of his steamy essence came on fast and furious with unmatched vigor and Tetra's inner walls held him close through all of it. Link's mind was too far gone in the thralls of orgasm to think or feel anything aside from the raw, unfiltered pleasure of releasing himself into her, but Tetra was enjoying his climax in another way entirely.

Of course, she was fascinated by the actual feeling of his semen gushing out inside her. From what she could tell, it had an odd, slippery texture that wasn't quite solid but wasn't quite liquid. Each shot he released was accompanied by a rush of warmth that was quite relieving to her and managed to keep firing long after she expected him to slow down, but more than that, this was the moment where she and Link were bonding at a level that she shared with nobody else. Her crew, Nick, and Sophia were all closer than family to her. She had offered a piece of her soul to each of them when they boarded her ship and in turn they had helped shape her into the woman she was today, but Link was giving her something now that went beyond all that. This was Link's seed of life that she was receiving, and the most sacred parts of her being were soaking in as much as they could. She had said it before, but she couldn't remember wanting something so badly as she wanted to be fertilized by the ocean of sperm she had just been given as his climax settled at long last and left them with a sizzling afterglow to bask in.

"Niko and the others tried to give me their stories on what it was like to be inside a woman, but I'm now dead certain they've never had a woman like you," Link spoke calmly as he removed his satiated manhood from her soaked opening.

"Sophia said similar things to me. She mentioned that how much a guy lets out is the best indicator of how into it they really are. I'd say your results speak for themselves." Tetra added, glancing down at her overflowing opening and the member responsible for the deluge.

"Yeah, I really couldn't help myself there," he fluctuated between embarrassment and pride, "It truly felt great."

"That's more than fine," Tetra got off of him to nuzzle up right beside him, "Your virility is truly second-to-none. You probably shot enough in there to knock me up five times over."

"You make me so happy that it's almost surreal," he hugged her tightly, "I never could've dreamed as a kid of having my child with someone as incredible as you."

"It's as much of a joy for me as it is for you, but try not to get too gooey when I actually start getting a bump. These next nine or so months will be annoying enough with Nick's inevitable quips about me getting fat."

"No promises there," he kissed her cheek, "And even if I don't, the others certainly will. Even if we're married, they're all part of our family, regardless of their unique ways of showing it."

"There was a time in my life where the idea of motherhood would've been unthinkable for me, but, with you idiots around, this might just end up going okay."

They dozed off together in an embrace not unlike the one that was taking place within her core with his essence merging with hers to create the fruit that they had worked so hard to cultivate. For all that they had seen and done, it was almost overwhelming to think that their true story was only just starting to be written with the consummation of their marriage and conception of an heir. It almost seemed like an overbearing burden, but if the rest of their journey together would prove to be as fun and fulfilling as it had been up to this point, it was sure to be anything but.

THE END


End file.
